Be Forever Salamander
by Completelydazed
Summary: When Natsu finally met his death, Zeref felt the same tragedy of losing his younger brother twice. But then, Zeref realized what Natsu wanted him to do
The sky was filled with dark night, Zeref woke up as his face was covered in dirt and scratches. The other members of the Fairy Tail guild which was Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Erza and Carla had found their consciousness.

Zeref slowly stood up with his face full of pain. He walked slowly as the pain all over his body made his speed level decrease and he looked at Natsu lying closing his eyes calmly. Zeref started to tremble.

"Natsu...?" He called. Natsu slowly opened his eyes. Fairy Tail members could barely move. They had no choice but to look at the Dragneel brothers.

"Natsu...why..? Why are you lying here?" Zeref asked.

"Looks like you're free from the curse now...Zeref...I'm glad." Natsu smiled. " and I'm sorry..."

Natsu started to cough in pain as the blood came out of his mouth.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled in shock. Happy started to cry, wishing this was just a nightmare. "Naaatsuuuuu." Happy cried out loud calling his name.

Zeref's face was still emotionless. All of a sudden, his legs were out of strength, it has been years ever since he didn't felt any pain. Zeref used his arm to reach where Natsu was, then his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Why? After all these years I have been waiting for someone to kill me...but they all failed...so the only hope was you so I can get my punishment. I killed people who was really important to me."

"You might not able to change the past but you can change your future." Natsu continued to smile.

"No...I can't. Don't you know what I have done?" Zeref asked.

"I do. But were there any ways to save me? When you get killed to death I will die as well and you know that...but..at least it's better than two people dying together."

Wendy tried not to cry but she still had a tears on her eyes. She couldn't even speak because that will only make her cry easily.

As the snow started to fall Natsu had to say something before it all ends.

"Hey...I have a request." Natsu's eye sight were starting to get blurry. "Since your curse or whatever it is will no longer stuck in with you so, can you take care of my friends and everyone in Fairy Tail guild?"

Zeref didn't answered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' anyway." Natsu's strength were completely gone. As soon as he closed his eyes he gave one last sentence to everyone.

"Be forever...Fairy Tail."

"Natsu? NATSU! NATSU!" Happy yelled thinking Natsu was just playing stupid joke but it was useless he had to face the reality. Lucy cried silently, Carla didn't speak, she didn't cry but she was crying deep inside her heart that goes same to Erza but she had a tiny tears on her eyes.

"YOU DAMN PRANK FREAK! QUIT PLAYING DAMN JOKE ON US AND GET UP!" Gray yelled thinking the same way as Happy.

Erza smacked Gray's head as she cried with tears.

"D'YOU THINK HE'LL BE PRANKING ON US WHILE HE'S DEAD!? SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Zeref tried to get closer to Natsu who couldn't wake up but had a nice smiling face on him. His eyes started to fill with tears yet his face was still emotionless.

"No Natsu. Not now...not until I die...you still need to live." Zeref said.

"All this year...all this year I've waited someone to kill me. You can't just die first to save me...you're my younger brother. You were supposed to be the one...to kill me...so why...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO END UP LIKE THIS!? WHAT I DESERVE WAS DEATH NOT THIS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? NATSUUUU!" Zeref yelled as he felt pain in his heart. He also wanted to say that he wanted to spend more time with his trustful brother but he couldn't spit it out, as he cried heavily.

The snow gently fell along with tragedy memories that Zeref couldn't able to forget. Again, he lost his younger brother twice...and the broken memory that had remain deep inside Zeref's heart started to break his happiness once again.

* * *

Five years later, the Fairy Tail guild was back to normal alright, well it was much better that they were crazy as usual.

Gray still haven't fixed his shirtless habit, which it drives Lucy mad thinking she had enough of watching his pathetic habit.

"Since when did you get shirtless again?" Erza was on Lucy's side. Even though she's used to it.

"Shaddup!" Gray cursed her.

Wendy located where Zeref was as he was reading a book on the table. Wendy was glad he joined Fairy Tail guild for Natsu's and everyone's sake, even Zeref was enjoying being with Natsu's friends and he was glad he joined this guild.

Lucy sat in front of Zeref with Happy and Wendy.

"What are you reading?" Happy asked.

"It's just a HISTORY book I bought yesterday. Though I found it's not that interesting." Zeref frowned, regretting wasting his time for getting some useless insignificant HISTORY book.

Zeref sighed with guilt, Lucy and Wendy glared at Happy.

"Oops..." Happy covered his mouth.

Lucy started to frown, wondering something that bothers her about Zeref but she decided to spit it anyway.

"Aren't you going to bring Natsu back like last time?" She asked. Wendy and Happy were glad someone could finally spit that question out to Zeref.

Zeref smiled, he closed his book and closed his eyes.

"I would feel happy and always welcome to do that," Zeref opened his eyes and looked at Natsu's scarf.

"But you see," he continued. "No matter how many times I make him it is difficult to replace his spot."

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy couldn't catch what he said.

"No matter how many times I make him the real Natsu who have shared the best happiness with us will never come back again." Zeref explained.

"Oh..." Wendy made a sad unfortunate face, thinking some negative parts of what Zeref said.

Lucy smiled and patted Wendy's back.

"It's okay." Lucy made a cheerful voice. "Natsu is not completely gone along with the memories of his happiest smile is it?"

"Well that's true..." Wendy replied.

"Don't worry," Happy added. "Natsu may be gone. But he will always be with us just like what Igneel told him."

Wendy started to smile and came back into cheerful character again.

"Yup!" She agreed.

Zeref smiled along as well.

"After all, no one can forget who he is especially us." Everyone agreed with Zeref. After all, he was Natsu's older brother, who always trusted him (Natsu) no matter how difficult it gets.

"Natsu...even though I have done so many harmful things to people. I wanted to get killed in order to protect the ones who were important to me including you. As I saw you dying I really wanted to give up my life...but then I realized something special. In order to find my happiness and in order to change everything I did in the past...I have to keep living so that I can change my mistake so I will. It will be a waste if I die right now and what's the point saving me when you died for me on purpose? Thank you for giving everything I need. Be forever our FAIRY TAIL Salamander."

* * *

 **Sorry, there might be few mistakes here and there but thank you very much for reading it. I don't really know that much of FAIRY TAIL since I don't really watch them or read them in manga but thanks to my friends I was able to write this fanfic. THANK YOU MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
